


Baby Bump

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me





	Baby Bump

Luke got into the bank-office, wanting to open a new account, for his new savings so he could put there his savings for his little that would be born over several months. Luke’s baby bump wasn't really showing, also because of the normal flowy clothes he wore, but if he would have worn a more tight shirt, then you could see the baby bump, which was growing in his stomach. Today was no different than any other day. He wore a plain black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, black converse and his curls were hanging loosely around his face. It was summer, but Luke didn't really like to expose his legs. The other father of the unborn child was not in the picture. No. He wasn't dead, just ran away after his not-to-long relationship with Luke. They loved each other very much, but the father of the child told Luke he was okay with the child, but couldn't care for it for some reason he didn't quite explain. He said that he wasn't a safe place and not the father any baby should have. So he left for the sake of the unborn child and didn't come back. Luke did not get over it fast, but he knew he had to and with that spirit, he enjoyed the pregnancy with his small miracle creature called his son or daughter in his tummy. Suddenly the door bursts open. The two workers and five clients there were shocked. ‘Everybody sit on the ground and don't move!!’ everyone sat down quickly, Luke too, but hissed silently in pain when he did that.

‘Alright. We’ll be down this my way and no one will leave here without me getting what I want!’ the man screamed. Luke vaguely recognized the voice, but the ski mask had a different emotion. ‘Alright, I want you,’ he pointed towards the male worker. ‘To close the entrance.’ he threw her the keys. She did and sat back. ‘Okay. Nobody move.’ he spoke in a calmer voice now. He grabbed some tape and started taping everyone's wrists behind their backs to a pole or table leg or something stable. He did the same to the female worker. He told the male worker not to move. While the criminal was taping the female worker tied, Luke was holding his baby bump, silently praying in his mind to get out alive for his unborn child. He almost cried. Thinking about his baby dying was terrifying to him. He held his baby bump closer as he sat in front of a table. While the sidekick taped the rest shut, the other criminal went up to Luke. But first, he took off his ski mask. It was way too hot in there to something like that. His wiped the sweat away and walked up to luke. Luke was shocked. That criminal. That man. That was his baby’s father… The man crouched in front of Luke with a roll of tape. 

‘Luke?’ the months Lukes hair had grown a lot and the father didn't know Luke was pregnant. ‘Luke… you’re pregnant… who’s the father?’ the man asked. ‘Y-Y-You…’ a tear slid down Luke’s cheek. ‘oh my god…’ Michael looked shocked at first, but then smiled happily. Hr carefully laid his hands on the baby bump and a tear fell down. ‘You didn't tell me…?’ he sounded hurt. ‘You were already gone.’ Luke replied, another tear falling down. The pink-haired boy stated at the baby bump. ‘Shit, I can’t do this!’ he stood up straight. He started freeing everyone. ‘Okay everybody, listen up! I don’t want to hurt you all so I'm letting you go. I’m sorry I attempted this and caused this. You’re free to go but please don't report me. I’ll do you favour any time if you don't report me. It’s very important to me, seeing my boyfriend’s pregnant and I’m the father and I didn't know. So please don't report me. I’m sorry and I’ll donate y’all some money if that’s what you want. Happy?’ he finished. Everyone nodded their heads in approval. 

// 8 months later //

Luke walked around the house, waiting for his boyfriend to come home while he was holding the almost sleeping baby. Noah Caley Hemmings was born two months ago and ever since Michael has been home, except for last week. He started searching for jobs on the internet a month ago and found a couple. He had a couple of interviews and today he was called back for a second interview for one of the jobs. That one was Michael’s favourite. He would make good money with it and it was something he always had been interested in. Then, Luke heard the front door of their small house open. He quickly motioned with his eyes to the sleeping baby in his arms, telling Michael he had to be quiet. ‘Babe… I got the job!’ Michael said happily, quiet, but very happy and enthusiastic. ‘Wow! Michael, babe, I’m so proud of you!’ Luke smiled. They both knew Luke wanted to hug Michael, but he was holding Noah, so that would go a little uneasy. ‘Can I hold him?’ Michael asked. Luke nodded. ‘Of course.’ as he handed Michael carefully their baby son. Then Noah opened his eyes. ‘Hi, baby. Your other daddy’s here.’ Michael said in a soft tone to the small creature in his arms. Noah brabbled something and giggled, or something that sounded like giggling. It was truly adorable and both dads looked to their baby son. Very proud of what they had created. 

The end.


End file.
